eruowoodfandomcom-20200214-history
List of former Super Kmart stores in Eruowood
235 Kroz Way, Shaka, Eruowood - (opened April 5, 1995) - Downsized to a normal Kmart in 2009. Finally closed in 2013. Now a Toys "R" Us since 2015. *3546 Goz Way, Shaka, Eruowood - (opened April 3, 2008) - Downsized to a Sears Grand in 2015. *344 Japin Street, Shaka, Eruowood - (opened July 10, 1998) - Downsized to a normal Kmart in 2009. Finally closed in 2012 and stood vacant until 2013 when it was demolished for an AM&A's store that opened in 2015. *43 East Highway 85, Port Kint, Eruowood - (opened July 30, 2000) - Downsized to a normal Kmart in 2011 and closed in 2012. Now a Kroger store since 2013. *Shaka Mall, Shaka, Eruowood - (opened August 17, 2000) - Downsized to a normal Kmart in 2009. Finally closed in 2010. Now a Meijer store since 2011. *223 Shif Street, Labdon, Eruowood - (opened August 17, 2000) - Closed in 2010. Now an Ames store since 2011. *444 9th Lane, Kalintin, Eruowood - (opened March 6, 1998) - Downsized to a regular Kmart in May 2011 and closed in November 2011. Currently divided between a McDonald's restaurant, a Bikes "R" Us, a CVS Pharmacy store, and a Ben and Jerry's Scoop Shop. *Anda City Mall, Anda City Mall - (opened June 6, 2001) - Downsized to a regular Kmart in 2007 and converted to a Sears in 2011. *3324 Kalopin Avenue, Winces, Eruowood - (opened June 8, 2007) - Converted to a Sears store in May 2015. *231 Chatroid Way, Renkin, Eruowood - (opened August 16, 2001) - Downsized to a KDollar store in March 2014. *444 Kooana Avenue, Grift, Eruowood - (opened April 7, 2002) - Downsized to a KDollar store in 2011. *Kapperton Mills (a plaza), 23 Shoot Street, Kalapeorionia, Eruowood - (opened May 19, 2001) - Converted and downsized to a Sears Grand in 2009. *887 Tuscan Drive, Akon, Eruowood - (opened October 4, 1997) - Converted to an Ultra Kmart store in 2014. *742 Pitz Boulevard, Dinitza, Eruowood - (opened June 9, 1999) - Converted to a Mega Kmart on May 7, 2015. *456 ERW-77, Laoboina, Eruowood - (opened April 6, 1996) - Converted to a Hyper Kmart store in 2011. *87 Kaba Drive, Greneta, Eruowood - (opened July 7, 1994; closed March 5, 2002) - Store now divided between a LTD 2, a Kids "Я" Us, and a Toys "Я" Us store. *333 Grape Street, Pilara, Eruowood - (opened July 12, 1996; closed March 13, 2001) - Store now divided by a Tim Hortons, a doctor's office, a Chuck E. Cheese's, and a Babies "Я" Us store. *2345 Kan Lane, Droft, Eruowood - (opened April 3, 1997) - Downsized to a regular Kmart in 2010 and finally closed in 2011. Stood vacant until it was razed in 2012 to make room for an A&P store, which opened in 2014. *234 74th Lane, Epinen, Eruowood - (opened December 10, 1993) - Downsized to a regular Kmart in 2011 and finally closed in 2012. Stood vacant until it was razed in 2013 to make room for a Jollibee restaurant and a Menards store, both of which opened in 2014. *242 Loop Lane, Kran, Eruowood - (opened March 6, 1994) - Downsized to a regular Kmart in June 2011 and finally closed for good in April 2012 due to poor performance during the holiday season. Now divided between a Kids "Я" Us, and a Toys "Я" Us store, a Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant, and Dollar Tree store. *3422 Bin Avenue, Badin, Eruowood - (opened March 5, 1997) - Downsized to a Big Kmart in April 2011 and finally closed down in May 2012 due to poor holiday sales in 2011. Now divided between a Justice store, a Friendly's, and a Tony Hawk Gear Shop since 2013. *577 Kisland Boulevard, Gentry, Eruwood - (opened July 8, 2006) - Downsized a a Big Kmart in April 2014 and finally closed down in May 2015 due to poor holiday sales in 2014. Now a Regal Cinemas movie theater. Category:Kmart Category:Lists Category:Retail Category:Defunct Category:Eruowood